Meetings
by Mara Ann Carter
Summary: What can happen if Elizabeth had an secret? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, only the idea for this plot is mine.**

It takes place after 3.16.

Sorry for mistakes but my native language is not english.

Enjoy

Paring: John/Liz

Meetings

Just a few days after the events on the Ark

On earth the summer holidays had just begun.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir was sitting in her office and waited for the news from earth. 2 hours later, she read the last massage, but the massage shocked her.

"From Gen. O'Neill

To Dr. Weir.

Hello Dr. Weir

I'm confused by the thinks which turned out lately. You have a daughter? I'm your boss why I didn´t was informed about this?

Simon Wallace don't want the girl at his side and will send her to you. You know I'm a good human, so you can decide whether she will be informed and send to Atlantis or put in a mother child home. I'm sorry to tell you, your daughter is pregnant.

General Jack O'Neill."

Elizabeth was stunned.

What had Katy done. When she hadn't been in her office she had shouted her feelings out. She was very angry of her daughter, because the girl hadn't cared for herself. Liz was disappointed by Katy. And she was angry of herself, she could have prevent it, she shouldn't had left the girl on her own.

It took her a while before she start to answer.

"From Dr. Weir

To Gen. O'Neill

Hello Gen. O'Neill

First look at my file on your desk, there is standing all about my family.

That Simon don't want her I understand, because he isn't her father.

When you could manage it, send her to me. I don't want to deal with the IOA, I have more important thinks to do.

Say the Katy that I'm not proud of her.

Sincerely Dr. Weir."

She let dial earth and send all answers.

Today she left her office so early she hadn't done before.

She sat at the table in her quarter and was crying. Katy will destroy all she had with John.

He don't know that she had a daughter, he would feel betrayed.

She was frighten that he wouldn't love her anymore. A little bit was she relieved because he was still on mission, yet she only want to be alone.

Suddenly she remembered the time she had with Katys father. She didn't know his Name, for this she hated herself why hadn't she asked? For her he was the Launchpad .

Elizabeth was watching for a boy at a party on a holyday weekend. She was just 19, he looks like the same age.

He was dancing on the tables.

"Hey Girl, see what I can do." He say to Liz.

Than he ran over all tables. The last to stood more than 4m apart but he jumped. He landed on the table but with his nose, instead of his feet. All around him laugh, but he stands up and go to kiss the beautiful girl.

Liz remembered the kiss and the night after this. She associated John with this boy, that's one point why she loved both, but the boy had said that he hated the military, that's he wanted to be an explorer.

Next Day

"Incoming Dial", one of the sergeants shouted.

Even before the Gate open Liz was standing at the top off the stairs, Katy or John she thought.

"It's earth."

"Open the shield", she commanded.

Just minutes later she set with her daughter, Carson and O'Neill in her office, doors closed.

"Mum, I'm sorry, I…", Katy started to explain.

Liz stopped her. "Be silenced. I know what I did wrong, it won't happen again."

"But mum I love Kai, the father of my child."

"Shut up, Katy. General what have you for informations?"

"Dr. Weir first clam down, I understand that you are angry. Carson the informations I have are in your area of responsibility."

"I was told that the girl is pregnant, which month?"

"She is in the third. And she is having the gen."

Elizabeth became white as a paper sheet.

"Over 50%", she asked with little voice.

Both man locked surprised at her. Katy played with her fingers she didn't like that someone talked about her like she wasn't there.

"Elizabeth all right with you?", Carson asked as he saw her pale face.

"It's ok Carson, don't worry. General how much?"

"74% and you know the rule."

This rule was saying that mother and father divided by two and this 1.5 times, gives the percent of the child.

"I know General, than the father must have nearly 100%.", added Carson, "Elizabeth we are needing a name."

"I can't give you a name, because to give you one I must know it myself. I'm sorry but I've never known it."

"And you scolded me, you aren't better." Katy shouted.

Elizabeth stand up to argue, but with a feeling that remind her of seasickness and a bit other she tried to remember she sat back.

Carson who had watched her the whole time, left no time to search for her pulse rate.

"General have we finished? I'd like to see both woman in my area."

"All clear doctor, god bye, see you soon." O'Neill was leaving the room and the gate began to dial, cause he was going home.

"Elizabeth, Kary, come on.", Carson was standing in the doorway and waited for them.

Katy was quick at his side but Elizabeth had problems with standing she felt dizzy.

Carson had an idea.

"We will help you. Katy please her right side."

Carson had laid Liz left arm over his shoulder. Katy did as her was told and so the 3 go to the infirmary.

On the way Elizabeth realized why she was feeling like throwing up, but this wasn't fair, it wasn't allowed, she started to cry in silence.

"Hey, mum, don't cry."

Elizabeth forced all her strength together.

"I think..", she started but stopped, a new try.

"Katy what do you think, want to have a sibling?"

"Mum what do you mean with this?"

"Elizabeth?", Carson was confused.

"Carson you had understand me, please test me."

They reached the infirmary.

"Sure, Elizabeth, I'll."

They lead Liz to a bed that she can sit, Katy placed herself beside her mother.

"Katy first you, I'd like to make my own analyses."

"I'm ready doc.", the girl liked him from the first moment.

A while later it was clear that Elizabeth was also pregnant.

Just as John stepped throw the Gate, Liz was running in his arms, she dosn't want to hide what she felt for him any more.

He held her first, than he push her slowly away from him.

"Dr. Weir, I'm back and alive, you must not test this.", he laugh.

"John no break, my office yet, we have to talk."

She turned around and he followed her.

Katy was behind Chuck who teched her about Atlantis.

"John please close the door.", she said in her office.

With closed doors she packed his hand and hold it at her belly.

"John what do you think about children?", she asked him.

"You… are you pregnant?", he asked slowly.

"Yes John, I'm in the second month, I'm sorry."

"Why sorry, you haven't to be sorry." He paused to kiss her. "I want to have little ones."

"Thank you John, but I still have something other to tell you please understand me that I didn't mentioned it before. Please take a seat." She opened the door.

"Katy, please came in."

The girl did as she was told and closed the door again.

"Katy this is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, my second in command and he is my friend."

John felt the mouth open why did his Liz say this.

"John this is my daughter Katy. She is seventeen year old"

Now he was shocked, really shocked, she had said that she never loved an other like him, never, yet it turned out as a lie. He fight against the tears, it wont work, so he was about to leave.

Both woman don't realized what he was doing, and were than to shocked by his reaction.

The door burst open, before he even had the chance to touch it.

Carson came in, he was gasping for air, because he had run all the way here.

"Colonel please sit back."

"Carson let me leave, go away.", he said under tears.

"John, read this and calm down."; he held a sheet for John's eyes. John grabbed it and began to read.

While John read, Katy and Elizabeth got similar sheets from Carson.

Then John removed his tears, that must be a dream. Elizabeth was the girl which had called him Launchpad, it was the only way this could work. He turned around and kissed the mother of his daughter and his unborn Child.

"Dad.", Katy smiled after she readed the sheet.

"John I love you.", Liz said after the long kiss.

"I love you too, Liz."

"Mum, please, I will have my Kai here.", Katy begged.

"Who is Kai?", John asked.

"John, Dad, you will soon be a granddad and I want the father of my child."


End file.
